


Remember me now, time cannot erase

by All_for_one



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: He's been fighting all his life, before everything.Maybe that's why with Kara Danvers, he hopes, he dares to hope, that maybe he can stop fighting for a little bit. Maybe he can take not being tired every second of every day.It might last, it might not, but they're here now and it's okay.





	Remember me now, time cannot erase

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another Kara/Oliver story. This one is a bit different and little dark though. For me anyway.;)  
> Everyday I hope more people come to love this ship.  
> Hope you like it!

"Sometimes I think I'm dead." 

Sara's voice is just above a whisper when she says this. Both if them are standing, leaning rather, against the railing of one of the balconies in the church. 

"Which is stupid really because I've actually been dead and I definitely know I'm alive right now." She continues, probably hoping that he'll say something. 

But Oliver keeps on looking forward. He's got nothing to say. He can't pretend to understand and he and Sara have long stopped telling each other lies like,  _It gets better._

That doesn't mean he doesn't want to say something. This is Sara. Her sadness hurts his very core. 

He settles for,"It'll be okay." 

Even before the words leave his mouth, they're both laughing.

_That is such a fucking lie._

"Oh Ollie," she sighs," We just never stop trying to save each other, do we?" 

No, they don't. 

And they fail, every single time they try.

 

"I just, I'm looking at Barry and Iris. And they're  _so happy. They're so much in love._ And their dreams are coming true. They're getting married and starting a life together. And I want to be glad for them, I really really do. But every time I try, some part of my mind can't help but think,  _This is going to end in disaster._ You'd have to be dead inside to look at them and think that. Which makes me wonder, maybe I am dead." 

Right now, Oliver knows Sara's not talking to him, not really. She's using his presence to  tell herself the truth. 

Because after years of lying to everyone, you become vulnerable to believe the lies you tell yourself. 

He doesn't mind though. He's the only person in front of whom, she would take the risk of talking her mind out loud. And he's grateful for that. 

 

In front of them, the church garden stretchs out beautifully. Barry and Iris have chosen a perfect time to get married, Oliver thinks, because Central City weather is at its best today. The entire atmosphere screams peaceful. 

Oliver can't wait to leave this place. 

 

 

"She left, you know?" Oliver looks back to see Kara Danvers giving him a curious look. 

"Sara, she left about five minutes ago" 

"Okay"

He decides he can't stay here in contemplation anymore, at least, now that she's here. He's about to leave when she says, "I heard you guys talking." 

He freezes and internally curses. Of course she heard. What, with her super hearing senses and everything. They should have been more careful. 

"Congratulations"he says in a cold voice.

"Do you feel dead too?"

_She just never stops, does she?_

He gives her an incredulous look and she hastily explains herself,"I told you, I heard you guys talking. And I heard what she said, about feeling dead? You hadn't said anything so I was wondering, I don't know why really, I was wondering if you felt that way too. But I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries and I never should've asked that. I'm sorry." 

Technically, she never even should have  _heard_ the conversation. But Oliver doesn't tell her that. Because there's something about Kara Danvers that he finds fascinating. She's similar to Barry in her hopeful nature but in some ways, she's quite different. She's more  _human,_ he thinks. More human than most humans. She tries her utmost to understand anyone and most of the times, she succeeds. 

She takes his silence as her cue to leave when he says," I feel a lot if things."

"Death isn't one of them." 

It's true. He doesn't feel dead. Because to feel dead would still mean to  _feel something_ and he's not sure he feels something all the time.

"I don't think," he continues, "death would be this tiring." 

_Tired._

_That describes his entire life. Even before Green Arrow, before Lian Yu, he was tired._

_He's been tired for as long as he can remember._

Kara gives him a look that's somewhere between sympathy and apprehension. More towards sympathy though. 

"You feel tired?" She asks. Her voice is soft. This isn't Supergirl speaking, when she can solve any problem. This isn't Kara Danvers speaking when she resolves to solve a problem.

This is just Kara asking a simple question, hoping he'll be honest with her.

"All the time."

"Maybe you should take a break. From all the vigilante and fighting. You know, go on a relaxing vacation or something." She's back to her voice where she's determined to help everyone.

He walks away, leaving her staring at him. 

_Because he can't stop fighting. Fighting is all that keeps him from killing. Its all that keeps him from releasing the monster he knows is inside him._

_How can he stop fighting? He doesn't know how._

 

He goes to the hall where Barry is fretting over his vows and listens to him as he practices it. Sometime later, Kara comes down and passes him as if nothing happened. 

Nothing happened. Not really. 

The ceremony is beautiful. Iris looks like a goddess and her and Barry look like they mean the world to each other( they definitely do). They say their vows. Barry doesn't mess up like he thought he would. 

The after party is great but Oliver doesn't meet Kara all evening.

He's not sure who's avoiding whom. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Its too late to go back to Star City so he's staying at a hotel. He's deciding what to do all night since sleep isn't coming to him today. 

He takes a drink from his glass of scotch and turns out to find Kara standing there. 

She's still in  her dress and looking beautiful as ever. 

He should ask her why she's here. Express his annoyance, his curiosity, anything. Instead,he finds himself thankful that she's here. 

Before he can say anything she comes forward, dangerously close. 

"Why are you tired?" She whispers. 

He kisses her. And she kisses back. 

This isn't like Felicity, unsure and wary; not wanting to push her. 

This isn't like one of his one night stands; when they're kissing and neither of them feel a single thing. 

They kiss like they were meant to kiss each other. Like this was always going to happen. They couldn't have ever avoided it.

When they finally break apart to breathe. Her hand is on his cheek and his is resting on her back. 

"I'm sorry." He begins when she kisses him again. 

She tugs at his shirt as fumbles with her dress and somewhere while this is going on, Oliver  _knows_ , that they would've ended up doing this anyway. 

 

 

* * *

 

He really fucking hates nights. Hates them. 

He dreams of everything and nothing. 

_Bratva, League of Assassins, Talia Al Gul, Malcom Merlyn, Lian Yu, His dad, the list he gave, rain, storm, ships, arrows, archery, Prometheus, Yao Fei, Tommy, Laurel, Mom_

_Shado_

_The gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger. The gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger. The gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger. Choose one. Choose one. Choose._

_Blood, blood, so much blood._

_I'm sorry Shado, I'm so sorry. You deserved better. I'm sorry, you deserved better, I'm sorry._

 

He wakes up covered in sweat but shivering and expects he's going to have a full blown panic attack. 

But he opens his eyes and finds  _her._ She's holding his hand, holding it tight. Upon seeing that he's awake, she moves closer and wraps her arms around him, as if protecting him from some invisible force (maybe she is). 

"You were shaking." She whispers." I didn't know what to do." 

Doesn't she understand that she's done more than enough already? That because of her, he isn't terrified right now? 

He wants to tell her this. But he doesn't know how. He used to be good with words but now, he can't find any. 

So, he settles for silence and gives into her arms surrounding him and wills himself to a little bit of sleep. 

 

 

The next time Oliver wakes, its quite early in the morning. 

And Kara's awake before him again, which makes him wonder if she slept at all. But she doesn't look very tired so he hopes for the best. 

She's tracing a scar on his wrist and continues to do so, even after they've woken up. 

"It was my first." He says pointing to the thin white line on his right wrist. 

His first scar on that Island. 

"I slipped and fell. It was stupid really, I thought I could jump off a little ciff and swim to the other side. Instead, I slipped on a bit of unsteady ground and fell." 

He's never told anyone about this; which is weird because its not like a huge deal. 

"Thank You for telling me." Kara says and she sounds so sincere. 

Oliver shrugs,"Its not exactly  a bad memory, you know? After I broke it, I had to fix it myself and when I did that, I realised that maybe, just maybe I had a chance of surviving this."

They should get up, acknowledge what they did, move on. 

Only, Oliver doesn't want to and he hopes that she doesn't want to either.

_This is okay, he thinks. He doesn't feel dead but he doesn't feel very tired either._

"Tell me something about yourself." He says. "Anything. From your life on Earth or before that. Anything." 

Kara looks at him,"You really wanna know?" She asks. 

He smiles and pulls them even closer together.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, they get up. 

They don't talk about it. They shower, get dressed and drink coffee in his room. 

She tells him she loves a bit of chocolate and lots of cream in her coffee. 

He tells her he likes it that way too. 

She kisses him and says, "See you later."

Even though, she's going back to her world and he's going back to fighting, yet again and neither can leave their responsibilities. 

He kisses her back, smiles and says, "See you." 

 

 

* * *

 

_When your heart is wanting more_

_A kind of love worth fighting for_

_And you're holding your heart in your hands_

_Well, I will always love you more_

_A kind of love worth dying for_

_And I'm holding your heart in my hands._

_**(Something worth fighting for-Josh Auer)** _

* * *

 

__

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I know it is impossible for them to be canon so I must suffice by writing about them reading their fanfiction. Life's hard that way.  
> If you liked it or have anything so say at all, please comment!  
> Have a great day :)  
> PS : what do you think is their ship name?


End file.
